


Yume to Hazakura (Dreams and Cherry Blossom Trees)

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [22]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Guardian - Freeform, Romance, Tragic Romance, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Soo Won has stepped down from the throne to giving back the throne to its rightful heir. It’s been 10 years after Yona and Hak are married after inheriting the throne from Soo Won and ruling the country side as its Queen, side by side with Hak as King of Kouka Kingdom. It’s only needed 3 years after Hak and Yona left the Wind Tribe to regaining the throne.This year, Tae Yeon turns into 19 years old, the same age as Hak when Hak left Wind Tribe with Yona. This is the story about his first love.





	1. The Day I Meet Her

**Author's Note:**

> Will become three-shot. Not mine, but one of my twin sister's work, only edit it like I do with Children of The Future.  
> Hope you enjoy this ^_^

Soo Won has stepped down from the throne to giving back the throne to its rightful heir and it’s been 10 years after Yona and Hak are married after inheriting the throne from Soo Won and ruling the country side as its Queen, side by side with Hak as King of Kouka Kingdom. It’s only needed 3 years after Hak and Yona left the Wind Tribe to regaining the throne.

This year, Tae Yeon turns into 19 years old, the same age as Hak when Hak left Wind Tribe with Yona.

_“just relax and stay here till we come back here to pick you up, understand?”._

_“don’t push yourself too much and watch your health, okay?”._

Tae Yeon huffs, he has turned into 19 years old this year, yet both his older brother and his older sister in laware still treating him like a child. His grandfather, Mundok sends him to ‘Hiouin Shrine’ (Red Cherry Blossom’s Shrine) which located on the border between the Southern Kai Empire and Earth Tribe which known as the best infirmary of Kai Empire including for lungs illness.

He goes to this Shrine along with Yona, Hak, Yun and Four Dragons before they leave him on the Shrine and believe on Hiouin Shrine for all of medical treatment for his lungs illness, with high guarantee from Geun Tae of course (because his older brother mostly will reject this idea from the first place if it isn’t safe to him).

“they are really overprotective, though my health isn’t that bad, if they compared to when I was still a child”, Tae Yeon mumbles, he’s usually being spoiled and pampered as a child, but he is still a good boy who doesn’t want to make others worry about him. As his body and mind turn into adult from his last phase of adolescence, he turns become wise adult with calm and composed personality. Despite he isn’t children anymore and he is an adult now, there are things which hard for him to be understood, still.

He is on the same age as his older brother when he left Wind Tribe with his (now) wife but Tae Yeon hasn’t understood about love, romance one. Even for first love, he still hasn’t experienced it. Sometimes, if there’s something he didn’t understand, he’d like to ask about it to Yun, one of his uncle Dragon or his brothers at Wind Tribe like Tae Woo and Han Dae but when it comes to this thing, it’s hard to be explained because it’s not something that can be understood only by the speech or explanation, you need to experience it yourself to be able to understand it like his older brother. He chuckles when remembering how Hak always kicks Jae Ha and sends his Green Dragon uncle flying away when Jae Ha tries to explain about that matter to him (by Hak’s word, he can’t let Jae Ha to poison his pure mind).

It isn’t like he wants to fallen into someone, he just curious and he wants to know how it feel to have a love which able to change his life like his older brother has had. He never expected his older brother will become King. Coincidentally, his older brother’s first love is princess Yona of Kouka Kingdom which means if his brother was marrying her, of course he would become the King. He knows Hak must have known his consequence when he’s married with Yona but Hak still chooses Yona. He knows how his older brother has felt about noble but no matter how irritated or annoying it to him, his feeling towards Yona win.

Actually, Mundok also has asked him if there’s a girl that he liked, because like he had done to Hak in the past, Mundok has offered him about having one as his fiancée and that matters alone make him feel... Confused? Or annoyed?

He only wantsto try to find and feel his first love by himself, not because of other’s decided about it. Even if he knows, it’s hard remembering his health. Tae Yeon doesn’t know his fate, that he will find his first love here.

* * *

In the early evening, when he’s sauntering the riverbank amongst beautiful Cherry Blossom trees nearby on the garden behind Hiouin Shrine, he abruptly stops in front of the biggest and oldest Cherry Blossom tree between Cherry Blossom trees in this garden. He kneels on the ground, hand cradling his chest because his lungs feel tightened by usual attack, again. It’s suffocating, hard to breathe and badly, no one around him so he can’t ask for help, his herbs medicine’s still on his room and he doesn’t drink it yet after lunch. Probably, he should drink it before he goes sauntering to this place but he doesn’t think if his illness will relapse remembering his condition today feels good, so he doesn’t drink his medicine just now.

“hey, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”.

When he finds the shadow of someone hovering above him, Tae Yeon lift shis head, looking up to the sweet voice that sounds concerned, his bright blue eyes meet the pair of her Peridot eyes. Her long wavy hair reaches her knees, like the wave of the sea blowing by the wind but with hair color that pink of Cherry Blossom, her hair that cascading down her back and shoulders after being blew by the wind, looks like the fallen flower petals of Cherry Blossom trees.

_The girl from fallen flower petals of Cherry Blossom_

It’s his first impression to her.

That girl touches his forehead before crouching herself in front of him “hm, you don’t have a fever, but your face looks pale. Are you sick? Where does it hurt? Do you need me to call someone here?”.

“no, it’s… the usual attack…”, Tae Yeon clenches the hem on his robe and lowers his head in between his labored breath “you can… just help me… back to the Shrine…”.

Instead of doing what he has asked to her, that girl pulls him into her embrace. He is surprised but her embrace feels so soothing. With her hand stroking his back soothingly in between her humming, somehow he slowly feels the ease on his chest and his usual attack is subsided, he’s calmed down after they are on that position for a while, clinging to each other’s body.

After his breathing is somehow under control, that girl breaks the hug and smiles brightly “do you feel better?”.

“yes… thank you very much… but…”, Tae Yeon narrows his eyes, he doesn’t know how and why, but he never meets her on the Shrine, which means maybe she’s only a certain visitor of this Shrine or one of villagers who has lived on one of the villages that spreading below the mountain around Hiouin Shrine “…who are you?”.

“you may call me Yume”, Yume smiles sweetly, she gently tugging Tae Yeon’s sleeve before she helps him to his feet, dragging him along with her “let me take you back to the Shrine, I’ll come back home after that”.

After they arrive on the courtyard behind the Shrine, not far from the building, Yume releases his hand before waves her hand and says goodbye to come back home. Before she goes, Tae Yeon catches her wrist which surprising her who turning her head back.

With sweet smile on her face, she tilts her head and blinks “yes?”.

Tae Yeon blushes, instantly let her hand go because realizing that unconsciously, he still wants to stay with her, that’s why he catches her wrist “ah, I’m so sorry… I mean… can we meet again?”.

She smiles fondly, nodding her head “of course, you can meet with me on the riverbank at Cherry Blossom trees garden where we met just now. See you tomorrow~”.

Tae Yeon waves his hand as Yume waves her hand and running to go home, but not long after that, he hears someone calling for him “Lord Tae Yeon?!”.

Tae Yeon flinches when looking to the frown on old healer’s face, the eldest and the greatest healer on Hiouin Shrine who have the responsible about taking care of Tae Yeon as long as Tae Yeon stay here “gah, the old lady?!”.

She pulls his earlobe, scolding him before dragging him back to his room “call me doctor Yushi, you brat?! How could you go outside when you haven’t drunk your medicine yet?! This time I’ll make sure you’re drinking your medicine?!”.

Tae Yeon only able to apologize after whines to the silver-haired Elder Lady “waa, I’m so sorry?!”.

* * *

After got his sudden attack yesterday, especially his healer scolding him for not drinking his medicine properly (again), this time Tae Yeon brings some stuff inside his bag, like his herbs medicine, book (to read when he feels bored), drinks and snacks. When he nearly reaches his meeting place with Yume, he hears someone singing in between the sounds of bell jingles. He finds its sound came from the bell of Yume’s bracelet on both her hand and ankle. That bells jingle in each motion of her dance, Yume dancing while singing the song which she humming yesterday to him. Tae Yeon takes a seat above the tree roots before putting down his belongings beside him and watching Yume’s dance performance in silence. After Yume stops dancing in a pose, Tae Yeon claps his hand before praising her. Yume squeals in shy and surprise, she just realizes that Tae Yeon is here already.

Yume sits beside him, smiling sheepishly “thank you, you didn’t interrupt because you don’t want to disturb my concentration, right?”.

“you’re very welcome”, Tae Yeon offers his water pouch to her “want some water?”.

“sure”, Yume thanks him again before drinking, and she asks after giving back the water pouch to him “you haven’t told me your name yet”.

Tae Yeon blushes, he feels bad because she has given her name and helped her, yet Tae Yeon hasn’t told her about his “my name is Tae Yeon”.

“that’s a nice name”, Yume stretches one her hand and smiles to him “nice to meet you, Tae Yeon”.

Tae Yeon copies her smile and shakes her hand with his usual gentle, broad smile on his face “nice to meet you too, Yume”.

“you’re living on the Shrine?”.

“well, I’m one of their patient”.

Remembering what has happened the first time they meet, Yume guess “…your lungs?”.

Tae Yeon nods “yes, I’ve had a weak lung since I was a child. How about you? Exactly you are not one of Hiouin Shrine’s patients, right?”.

Yume nods her head in affirmation and tells him that she only lives with her grandmother at one of the villages below the Hiouin Shrine but she always comes to this garden every day as her grandmother is working at the Shrine “why do you think that I’m not one of the patients on Hiouin Shrine?”.

“…because you’re looking like have no worries on your mind, or burden on your shoulder? You look like you’re really happy with your life and you don’t have a problem of life at all”.

“hm, so I’m looking like that?”, Yume chuckles. She jumps from her seat, spinning at her place before catches Cherry Blossom’s flower petals on her palm, smiling brightly as she throws that flower petals to him “of course, because the happiness is the first important thing for me. What’s the good of your life if you aren’t enjoying your life when you’re still have a time in this world?”

_She’s so beautiful and lovely, glowing like the sunshine and free-spirited like the wind_

It was his second impression about her.

* * *

Since that time, they always meet under that Cherry Blossom trees, spending time together to know about each other. Sometimes, Tae Yeon watches her exercise to dance and sing, or Yume listens to the book that Tae Yeon bringing to read it together with her. Sometimes like this day, they spend their time together with telling story and listening whatever their story, like about fairy tale, myth or legend from their country till their history life as they lie down on the grass field near flower garden on the riverbank. The scenery is really beautiful here, so picturesque. Tae Yeon understands the reason of why Yume always wandering around this garden to spend her time, he loves this peaceful and beautiful place as well.

This time, they tell each other about their family. Yume’s mother is one of the healers in Southern Kai Empire’s Castle on Yuu-Kyou and she doesn’t know about her father very well since her father has passed away when she was still inside her mother’s womb because of war, and because of that war too her family has departed to Hiouin Shrine, only till they are able to have their own home at one of the villages below the Shrine. After she’s born on Hiouin Shrine, her mother has helped the Shrine till her mother has been called to the Castle when she’s only 6 years old.

“it’s been 10 years after my mother has left me with grandmother to working at the Palace and I’ve only lived with my grandmother since that time…”, Yume lies down on the grass field, swinging her foot up and down “since 10 years ago, she never could go home because of too busy to work at the palace, either”.

Tae Yeon puts his book on his chest to the ground before rolling to his side “wait, it means since you’ve been only 6 years old till you’re 16 years old this year, you’ve never met your mother?”.

Yume nods her head “yep”.

Tae Yeon rests his head above his palm, laying down on his stomach “…and you didn’t feel lonely because you can’t meet with your mother?”.

“it can’t be helped, though… beside I and grandmother couldn’t protest since mother working for gaining more money for us. Even if she never could go home to meet us, she’s always sending money and medicine every month here”.

“medicine? For who? Your grandmother?”.

“…no, for me”.

Even if Tae Yeon asks her, Yume never tells him about her illness. Sometimes, he wonders about what kind of illness that has been ailing her body? Instead of looked sick or weak and pale, rather she is always looking healthy, so agile and strong like she hasn’t caught illness at all. He doesn’t want to force her to tell him about her illness so he will wait till she herself tells him about her illness if she will ever want to tell him or she’s ready to tell him.

“it’s a weird illness, because of that illness, actually I shouldn’t be here, out of the house but I don’t like it, to be put inside the cage”, Yume stretches one her hand above, reaching to the blue sky above her before she turns her head to Tae Yeon and smiles “that’s why, I always go to this garden every time my grandmother goes working to Hiouin Shrine”.

Looks like Yume’s grandmother just comes back after the sunset because of working at the Hiouin Shrine and arrives at home on the evening, which means Yume always uses that time to sneak out from her house and goes to this garden.

Yume clasps her hand, raising it in front of her nose “but~ please, don’t tell my grandmother that I’ve always come here to playing outside the house”.

“like I know which one your grandmother between that many people on Hiouin Shrine… but then, you should go home and obey your grandmother. Show me the way to your house, I’ll take you home…”, Tae Yeon pulls her wrist to forcing her at her feet which is slapped by Yume who refusing to go home.

“aw, come on, Tae Yeon?! I’ll be alright as long as my illness doesn’t relapse?! Besides I can tell for sure that my condition isn’t that bad instead of your condition?!”, Yume crosses her hand before her chest, pouting “enough about me this time?! How about you? Remembering your state since the first time we met, your lung illness hasn’t healed till now, right?”.

That’s right, he has been sent here because of his lungs illness, but looks like no progress of his own state. He really misses his home in the Capital Fuuga. He sits beside Yume one more time and apologizes to her for trying to force her back to home when she doesn’t want it.

Yume’s pout changes into concern frown before she leans her head on Tae Yeon’s shoulder “nee, Tae Yeon, you missed your home? How does it look like? Your homeland…”.

Tae Yeon smiles and tells her about Fuuga and his family while they laying down again, like how he’s spending time together with the other Wind Tribe members or his family, including funny moment that has happened between his older brother with his uncles, the Dragons or older Wind Tribe member like Tae Woo and Han Dae.

“I understand why you’re really dear to them, all of them really dear to you, huh?”.

“yeah, especially my grandfather and my older brother who really kind to me since I was a child, even if they’re always fighting each other which usually would be ended by my older sister-in-law”.

“still, it’s hard for me to believe that you’re the grandson of Elder Mundok of Wind Tribe and younger brother of King Hak… what I mean it’s hard to believe because you didn’t remotely similar with them, especially with that weak body of yours remembering how strong they are as the warrior”.

“that’s harsh”.

“and that’s the fact”.

“of course I’m not similar with them, I was only adopted by grandfather when I was still infant. From what grandfather told me, grandfather and older brother found me on the poor village where the epidemic disease spreading and destroying the village. I was only infant, a years or two years, when my mother asking my adopted grandfather to take me. I don’t know about my father either, that’s why…”, Tae Yeon scratches his nape before smiles down to her “…I think you, who still remember of your mother is still lucky”.

With flushed cheeks, Yume lowers her head “…but listening you tell your story make I think some part of our history is similar”.

“how?”.

“look, both of us didn’t know about our father.The different is,I’m still remember about my mother who still alive while yours wasn’t. I only live with my grandmother while you live with your grandfather and…”, after recounting with her finger, Yume grins wickedly which Tae Yeon has a bad feeling about this before Yume goes on “the last, you’re pampered young master while I’m not, but it doesn’t mean I’m jealous about that part of yours, not at all”.

Tae Yeon scowls, so this is why his feeling turns bad before “Yume?! Don’t talking that way as if I’m a spoiled brat?!”.

“oh? But that’s the truth”, Yume sticks her tongue before running away from Tae Yeon while laughing which Tae Yeon runs after her “wait, Yume?! If I’m a spoiled brat, then what about you?!The girl who going through a rebellious phase?!”.

Yume turns her head, smiling brightly after laughing more hard “no way?! I’ve been going through my rebellious phase before?! Right now, I’m only independent woman who enjoying her own independence?!”.

Tae Yeon abruptly stops, wheezing and kneeling on the ground.

“Tae Yeon? What’s wrong?”, Yume turns and approaches him with worry on her face, she stretches her hand, crouching in front of him and putting her hands on his shoulders as she sees him lowering his head “an attack again? Do you bring your medicine along with you? Or do you want me to call someone here?”.

Tae Yeon catches her wrist and grins broadly “gotcha”.

“ah, it’s not funny at all?!”, Yume lightly smacks his bicep but she realizes from looking at how pale his face and the beads of sweat on his face, weak smile despite his shallow breath, it isn’t a joke at all “wait, you’re really…”.

Tae Yeon coughes before smiling weakly, clenching the hem of his blue robe, cradling his chest “don’t worry… it’s the usual… just… let me rest… it’ll better soon…”.

“even in this state, you’re still… geez”, Yume wraps her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her embrace “you’re really weak, huh? Just because we were running a little like this, your lung illness relapse again?”.

Tae Yeon frowns as he resting his head on her chest “do not talk… as if it’s nothing to do… with you…”.

Yume huffs, she stroking his back soothingly “right, I’m so sorry… I know, I shouldn’t have provoked you from the first place so you won’t chase after me and…”.

“na, I’m not blaming you… I said it’s the usual, right?”, Tae Yeon cuts her off before closing his eyes, inhaling the scent of her floral perfumes, thinking that he truly doesn’t mind in the end and he wants to stay like this for a while, resting himself on her soothing embrace. He hugs her back and tugs the fabric of her robe on her back “just… let me rest…”.

Yume leans her head to his head which resting on her shoulder, smiling gently “okay”.

She pats his head, humming while her hand stroking his back soothingly. It’s not the first time for them to joke to each other and running away from the other which usually will be ended like this because Tae Yeon drops to his knee. She always pulls this prank on him every time she gets the chance because she wants to train his body to get stronger and when he gets attack because of his lungs illness when she’s around him like this time after their ‘chasing after’, Yume will pull him into her embrace. Weird but miraculous, her touch is always able to make his lungs illness’ usual attack to subside. Her embrace always feels soothing, so nice and warm. He feels safe on her arm, like being wrapped by something illuminative, warm and gentle such as the sun. He has a feeling that he can believe her. He thinks she isn’t bad people because her hands always feel composed to him. Her soothing presence always be yearned by him when she isn’t around him at night or when they aren’t able to meet and see each other.

_She is strong and stubborn, sometimes she can become so mean and rude, but she is gentle, honest and sincere like the floating flower petals above the surface of water, her courage and bravery like the unshakeable Cherry Blossoms tree_

Despite his impressions of her is different from the first time they have met, he’s glad to be able to meet her. He wonders, should he call as what this feeling? His feeling towards Yume?

* * *

 

That day, like the usual, they lie down on the grass field near flower garden on the riverbank beside Cherry Blossom tree where they usually met. Yume has persisted to train Tae Yeon’s endurance, also to help him heal his lungs.

Yume hovers over Tae Yeon who drops on his hands and his knees “just walking uphill from that waterfall a bit like this, you’ve lost your breath?”.

He wheezes and takes several breathe before lifting his head up with scowl on his face “and if you want to tell me that I’m weak again, I know it already”.

“not that”, Yume crouches herself in front of him “I’m just thinking, it’s just weird because even with that weak body of yours, you’re still able to stay alive and survive”.

“now, that’s really harsh… are you praying me to die? Besides the weird one here is you, you aren’t looking like ailed or having any illness at all, rather you’re always looking so healthy. Actually, what kind of disease…”, Tae Yeon covers his mouth as he sees how Yume’s face turns freeze.

After she freezes with blank expression for a while, Yume smiles sadly “…have you ever wanted to know about my illness?”.

Yes, he is!? But her face makes him can’t say yes…

“…Yume, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean at all to…”, Tae Yeon loses at words before he scratches his neck “um, what I mean, needn’t to tell me about your illness if you don’t want to”.

Suddenly, Yume bursts out into laughter “why did your face become like that!?”.

Tae Yeon scowls, fisting his hand “Yume, I’m serious?!”.

Yume stands and tilts her head “so do you regret your words, angry to me or snarl?”.

“regret?!”,Tae Yeon lowers his head “ah, I mean… I’m really so sorry…”.

“really, you needn’t to apologize or feel bad to me, Tae Yeon”, Yume sighs, put her hand on her hip, lips pulled into thin line and raises one of her eyebrows “beside I’m the only one who supposed to apologize to you because I often said harsh word, forcing you, even humiliating you sometimes but I’ve never seen you angry to me. I really didn’t mean humiliating you or underestimate you, because what I mean is…”, Yume smiles gently as she leaning her head down to him “I’m really glad because we’re able to meet and I thought it’s a miracle… I thought it’s a miracle that we’re still alive till now, that we can meet and spend time together, know about each other… I’m really grateful for that… If there’s any of my words which ever hurting you, I’m really regret it and I apologize”.

Tae Yeon blinks in confusion, touching her forehead “…looks like you don’t have a fever”, and he touches his own forehead to check on the temperature “or I am the one with the fever?”.

“moo, I’m serious?!”, Yume stomps her feet on the ground, puffing her cheeks as Tae Yeon laughs his head off, his prank has succeeded this time.

After Yume stretches her hand to him, Tae Yeon receives her hand and rises on his feet while apologizing to her. He shakes his head before broad smile carving on his face sincerely “no, you don’t have to apologize to me either, Yume. Instead, I should say thank you because I’m really glad that you’re here”.

Yume lifts her head to meet his eyes “…you mean?”.

“yes, exactly like what you said, I also am really glad that we’ve met, spending time together to know about each other like this”, Tae Yeon slips his fingers between her knuckles, leaning his forehead to hers “you should know that I’ve never felt this happy, with you’re being here with me, it’s all enough… I’m really grateful, because you’ve come into my life”.

Surprisingly, Yume bursts into tears this time even if she tries to stop her tears and keep smile “oh, my… Tae Yeon, I don’t know if you could become so romantic”.

Tae Yeon is surprised, he hasn’t expected if Yume will cry like this “eh!? why are you crying!? Do I say something wrong?!”.

“ahahaha… not that… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to crying at all…”, Yume hugs him, muffled sounds as she burying her face on his chest “just… please, let me like this… for a while… I’ll stop crying immediately…”.

Tae Yeon doesn’t ask her anything, instead he hugs her back “just cry as long as you want”.

With that, Yume is no longer hold her tears back, crying silently on Tae Yeon’s chest for a while until her eyes become puffy.

Yume lifts her hands up and smiles again after crying, ignoring her puffy eyes and swollen cheeks, stretching her back “ah~ I’m so relieved~ and to think I’ve able to see your flustered face… looks like you’re not used to look the girl crying in front of you, even if you’re so handy to soothing the crying girl on your arm”.

“if it’s a praises, I’ll take it as compliment from you, thank you very much…”, Tae Yeon who feels amazed by how quickly Yume can smile again after she’s crying, whirling the water off his wet handkerchief after dipping it into the river “but… please don’t tease me with crying so sudden like that?!”.

Yume lies herself down on the field of grass again as Tae Yeon has instructed “do you mind if I’m crying in front of you?”.

“no, if you do really want to cry or reaching your break down state where you haven’t been able to hold your grief anymore, you can cry without doubt or shame in front of me whenever you want, I’ll always lend my shoulders”, Tae Yeon puts the wet fabric on her eyes to compress her puffy eyes “and you needn’t to pretending that you’re okay when you’re not or felt shame to me for show your weakness in front of me, I’ll only pretend that I didn’t see a thing. Now relax yourself, cool down your puppy eyes with this”.

Yume giggles as she pressing the wet fabric to cool down her puffy eyes that feel poignant “you’re really kind, Tae Yeon… the gentlest, most kind-hearted man I’ve ever met…”.

Tae Yeon blushes hardly because of her words.

 _She’s never failed to say something stirred his heart_.

At the early evening before the sunset, they separate way to go home, but Tae Yeon still feels worried about her.

“are you sure, you’re going home alone? I can take you home”.

“really, it needn’t… I’ll be okay”, Yume waves her hand, smiles broadly “I’m really relieved, it’s because Tae Yeon let me crying… thank you so much”.

“you’re very welcome”, Tae Yeon mimics her smile _“because it’s the only thing that I’m able to do for you after my words might have been hurt you.Even if you tried to hiding it with your smile, I realized with looking at your smiling face as if twisted into pained look for an instant... I understand if you didn’t want to make me worried, but is it really nothing can I do for you? Besides hug you and let you crying on my arm?”._


	2. What I Feel About Her

It happens when Tae Woo visits him with his wife, Lady An Lily, along with Han Dae, Ayura and Tetora. They bring Yun Ho’s tea to him (actually because they just visit Chishin before they come here) and they spend time together at the veranda while enjoying snack with the tea, liquors for Tae Woo and Han Dae though.

Tae Woo lowers his cup, asking “rumor has it you have a lover here, is it true?”.

Tae Yeon sputters his tea and chokes. Tetora cleans the splattered tea on the floor as Ayura patting his back when Tae Yeon coughs after gets choked by his tea. Lily locks Tae Woo’s head in her arms, scolding him to make Tae Yeon gets choked.

Tae Woo raises his eyebrow with curious grin “so… is it true?”.

Tae Yeon waves his hand, getting flustered “no?! she isn’t my lover?! We’re just a friend?!”.

“then, can you explain why did you flustered and your face become red?”.

“Tae Woo?! Stop tease him?!”, Lily punches Tae Woo on the head “nothing wrong if finally, our little Tae Yeon has someone he loved at his age now, right? I bet Yona and Hak would be glad when they knew that Tae Yeon has a lover here”.

“Aunt, I told you just now that we’re just a friend and Yume isn’t my lover?!”.

“oh? so the girl’s name is Yume?”, Tae Woo grins widely, showing one of Tae Yeon’s sketch inside his sketchbook “then, this cute girl on your sketch is Yume?”.

“waa?! Don’t look?!”, Tae Yeon snatches his sketchbook back from Tae Woo by force “don’t tell my older brother or grandfather anything about Yume, either?!”.

Han Dae tilts his head “why? Elder and Lord Hak must be glad if they know that finally, you have someone you love… you love her, right?”.

Tae Yeon bends his head down, blushing as he hides his sketchbook from Tae Woo “kh… but, I don’t know what she was thinking about me… and I even don’t understand my own feeling towards Yume, I wonder… should I call as what this feeling?”.

“aw, you’re so cute, Tae Yeon~”, Lily hugs him, mumbling “this is really remembering me when Yona confessed to me that she has fallen to Hak but felt confused about what she must do with him”.

“let’s not talk about the past, wife”, Tae Woo chuckles, waving his hand before resting his chin on his palm “then? Can you tell us how does she look like and why have you fallen in love with her?”.

He recounts what has happened between him and Yume since they met on the Spring last year till now “she is straight-forward person, stubborn, bold and a meany one, sometimes she also can become rude. She even always teases me whenever she has a chance like calling me ‘pampered young master’ or ‘spoiled brat’…”.

Lily raises her eyebrow “…uh, which part of her that make you interested to her?”.

Tae Yeon smiles “because unlike the others, her way of treating me, she receives and treats me just the way I am”.

Lily tilts her head “what do you mean?”.

“because of my weak body, sometimes I couldn’t do something properly and I felt myself only a burden at that time”, Tae Yeon smiles sadly before lowering his head “for me, it’s the first time there’s someone, other people than my family, who receive and treat me just the way I am”.

Tae Yeon closes his eyes when remembering about Yume. Yume never says something like ‘do not push yourself too hard’ or sort of that stuff, treating him like he was a glass that would break if she wasn’t careful, like the others who think of him as annoying or a burden. Yume has taught him to be honest and become himself, how to love himself, how to cherish and develop passion, to be happier and keep smiling even in the middle of darkness.

“if Lord Hak knew your words about being burden to everyone, he would hit you or smack you or at least scold you, so make sure you wouldn’t say that in front of him, Tae Yeon”, Han Dae grins ear to ear “but~ I bet he would be glad when he knew his younger brother turned become gentle adult man from how you fallen in love with her. I imagine Elder Mundok will ask us to make the red rice to celebrate”.

“and like I told you before, we’re just a friend, so who is the one you called fallen in love with who, actually?”, Tae Yeon rolls his eyes before rises “you and your wife may ask monk or another worker here about your room, I’ll wander around for a while”.

Tae Woo teases him “wandering around or want meet with your woman?”.

Tae Yeon waves his hand, ignoring Tae Woo’s remark “you can find me in my room before the sunset?!”.

After Tae Yeon leaves, Lily grins, looking to her husband “husband~ should I send a letter to Yona and Hak about this?”.

Tae Woo mimics her grin “and I just want to ask you, should I send a letter to Lord Hak and Elder Mundok about this?”.

“oi, before that”, Han Dae lifts his thumb “in case he really meets with the girl, should we spy on them to know what kind of a girl that can steal his heart?”.

“act as your age, Tae Woo, Han Dae!?”, Lily yells in frustration as Han Dae and Tae Woo go to follow Tae Yeon behind, ignoring her.

* * *

Like Tae Woo has predicted, Tae Yeon meets with her. Tae Yeon feels relieved because when they meet, she’s okay and cheerful like always. She even attacks him with hugging him so suddenly which in result, toppling him over.

“Tae Yeon?!”, Yume lunges onto him, jumping from her seat to hug him, landing on top of his body “I’ve waited for you?!”.

“ouch…”, Tae Yeon groans in pain because of the impact that his body is received with colliding his back on the ground. He protests when getting up “Yume!? Do not attack me so sudden like that?!”.

Yume only giggles and stretches her hand, helping him to his feet “hehehe, sorry, sorry”.

Tae Yeon spends his time with Yume on their usual place, under the Cherry Blossom tree on the garden. Their topic conversation this time is about marriage settlement or matchmaking from their family.

Yume also has been pushed by her mother on her letter sometimes, like how her grandmother asking her if there’s someone she loved but she always manages to deal with them. Tae Yeon tells her about how Mundok or Yona or one of his Uncles sometimes pushing him to certain girl as acquaintance, but he’s always failed to get close with the girl because mostly of them only see his stature as the King’s younger brother or the grandson of Wind Tribe Hero. About one of his uncles who does the same with Mundok and Yona, somehow, it’s annoying him because it’s not like he’s that desperate with girls but thankfully Hak’s always able to comfort him and asking people around him to not fussing over about it.

“hee, so something like that happened?”.

“true, and it’s annoying sometimes!? Mostly those girls would think I’m only a poor, sickly man or a burden, they never see me as myself. Usually, I’ll ignoring them and pretend as if nothing has happened since what they said was true”, Tae Yeon stops in front of the river which showing the reflection of Yume and himself “but the main reason, maybe because I only don’t want another person feels worried or hurt because of me… for me, it’s better to hide my wound rather than let them feel worried or hurt after know about my wound”.

Yume trails off before asking “…Tae Yeon, you don’t have someone you love or a lover?”.

He doesn’t know why, but his conversation with Lily and Tae Woo came to his mind “…no, and I don’t really understand romance, love or things like that stuff”.

Yume sits beside him and leans her head to his bicep “and till now, not even a single girl who interested or attached to you?”.

“if you mentioned about in romance way, I’d doubt about it”, not looking at her face and her eyes, Tae Yeon throws a gravel to the river “which woman who would want a weak man like me as their lover or partner life?”.

“then those women around you are blind, all of them”, Yume states which gaining him being dumbfounded and she offers her fond smile “like I said, Tae Yeon, you’re really kind, the gentlest, the most kind-hearted man I’ve ever met. I wonder why someone with such a compassionate as you don’t have a lover or even taken by someone already?”, Yume rests her chin on her palm, looking straight to his eyes “or… you’re the one who don’t want to open your heart?”.

Tae Yeon cups her cheek, his finger twisting around her locks “maybe… I’m just quite in a pickle to find someone as honest, sincere and tolerant as you”.

Yume blushes hard, bending her head down slightly before looking up “…Tae Yeon, can you lower your head a little?”.

Tae Yeon raises his eyebrow, but do as she has requested “like this?”.

“okay, stay still”, Yume takes a necklace from her pocket, she smiles brightly while looking at the Peridot stone hanging on his chest after hooking its link and its string rested on his skin around his neck “it’s a gift for you, Tae Yeon”.

Even if they are sitting on the field of grass, with their height difference (Tae Yeon 185 cm and Yume 155 cm), no wonder Yume asks him to lower his head.

Tae Yeon lifts the necklace which is given by Yume, its string from silver, it has egg-shaped green stone, the same green color with Yume’s eyes “Yume, this is…?”.

“that gemstone called Peridot, the stone which representing love, honesty, faith, popularity, authority and loyalty. Peridot said to be a stone that offers healing and prevent you from evil spirit. It helped you to soothing disruption of health at spleen, lung, sinusitis and strengthen your body’s immunity system”, Yume intertwines her knuckles behind her back, smiling sheepishly “sorry, it’s cheap”.

Tae Yeon shakes his head, letting the gem stone fall back to his chest “don’t mention it”.

“and sorry again, I hope you’re not offended by what I’ll said… I’m giving you the necklace not because you’re adorable like a girl or it’s really suit you, but…”, Yume twiddles her fingers, blushing as she confesses “my mother… she sent it along with a letter and money, she said if I confess my hopes to that stone and give it to other person, it will send your wish to the God and God will grant your wish… so I wish you could recover from your illness, become healthy for the rest of your life and good fortune will always visit you”.

“oh, thank you”, Tae Yeon smiles brightly before covering his mouth, chuckling at her cute expression “as the reply, I’ll give you something too… close your eyes, please”.

After Yume closes her eyes, Tae Yeon lowers his head, writing ‘Tsuku’ with his forefinger at her forehead, touching her throat with his forefinger after that.

Yume blinks, covering her forehead with her bang again after her green pupil looking at him “what was that, Tae Yeon?”.

“when someone have a great fortune, people usually said ‘Tsuku’ (lucky), right? on human’s body, there’s several nerve and the throat is the pressure point that representing ‘Human’. So, that’s a charm from me and I’ll pray for you, I hope God will give the rain of lucks to you too”, Tae Yeon ruffles her head “maybe like you can meet with your mother again or you’ll recover from whatever your illness state”.

Yume smiles before looking up with smile “hey, do you really think it will be granted by the Gods?”.

He doesn’t know why, but he thinks she feels sad for a second before he waves it off, maybe just his imagination “why not? Since there’s two people who praying”.

Yume blushes, waving her hand “Tae Yeon, lower your head”.

“again? What for this time?”, even if he doesn’t know what she wants of him this time, Tae Yeon does lower his head.

With one hand cupping his cheek, Yume kisses his other cheek. She sticks her tongue out as she laughing sheepishly with flush on her cheeks “the other gift, thank you for your charm… bye?!”.

Long after Yume has disappeared from his sight, the stunned Tae Yeon caresses his cheek to make sure what has happened just now is real “…actually, what’s gotten into her?”.

Unbeknownst by him, Tae Woo and Han Dae have watched them from the first place.

“…did you see it, Han Dae?”.

“yes, Lord Tae Woo”.

“so, what are you waiting for? Send a letter to Lord Hak, quick”.

“aye aye sir”.

* * *

Tae Woo tells them that Hak and Yona with their usual companion (who else, Yun and Four Dragons) will come here. Han Dae apologizes to Tae Yeon who glares to him, it seems he has sent the letter about him and Yume which make them all curious, what kind of a girl who has made him interested on?

When Tae Woo and Tae Yeon in their shouting match, old healer who have the responsibility of Tae Yeon’s health, Yushi approaches them after she has heard them mentioning Yume and asking Lily “can I take a look on Lord Tae Yeon’s sketch, Lady? Please…”.

When Yushi sees Yume’s portrait sketch, she covers her mouth and gasps. Her tears swell as she covers her mouth with her trembling hand, body’s violently shaking between her sobbing “no way… it can’t be… she still looks the same… with the last time I saw her…”.

Tae Yeon and Tae Woo stop their argue.

Tae Yeon puts his hands above the healer’s shoulder, asking her to calm down “do you know her, doctor Yushi?”.

“of course, I am”, Yushi wipes her tears, sniffling “she was my daughter…”.

Yushi tells them something that really hard to be believed after that, from when she has called to the Kai Empire’s Castle to work as healer on the Castle, how she has left Yume with her mother and too busied by her work till she never gets the chance to go back to home even for meet her own daughter, what she’s able to do only sending money to them every month.

“I was able to meet my daughter when my mother sent a letter that told me…Yume collapsed and fell sick. I begged to the Emperor to give his permission and I went home right away after finally I was allowed to go home. When I met them, I was shocked because she was so pale and drawn despite being grown into adolescent, my mother said she had lost so much weight after she fell ill. I never met a patient with illness that caught her body, so we quickly took her to Hiouin Shrine. Every doctor that we met said they had given her up for dead, her possibility to recover from her illness was zero. Even knowing she would die after she was 16 years old because of her incurable illness, she refused to lose to despair. She always smiled and supported me when I was the one that supposed to support her. She convinced me to not give up and maybe someday there’s a miracle which she was able to healed. I sent a letter to tell the Emperor that I resigned from my position as Royal Healer at the Kai Empire Castle, living on Hiouin Shrine with Yume and my mother for taking care of Yume. As if couldn’t survive without her grand-daughter, my mother also passed away not long after my daughter passed away. It had been over 16 years after their death on the last Springs”.

Tae Woo and Lily turn pale, but the most shocked one is Tae Yeon, knowing Yume passed away since a long time ago…

Tae Yeon shakes his head “no way… if Yume passed away 16 year ago, then who is this girl? Why does she really resemble with Yume? Who is this ‘Yume’ who always spend time with me, everyday?”.

Yushi confirms that Yume doesn’t have sibling or twin sister. Lily assumes that girl as ghost but Tae Yeon disagree and Tae Woo’s on the same ship with Lily “nothing impossible in this world, Tae Yeon, what if she is really a ghost?”.

“then how do you explain this, uncle?”, Tae Yeon shows Peridot necklace on his chest “how is it possible for a ‘ghost’ giving gift that can be seen and touched by us, the living human?”.

The Head Monk of Hiouin Shrine who has heard all of their conversation interrupting their conversation “Lord Tae Yeon, you have met with one of Sakuya-Hime’s vessel”.

The Head Monk told them about the Legend of Konohana no Sakuya-Hime, the goddess of blooming flower in Hiouin Shrine. She is the Goddess who guarding Hiouin Shrine ever since this shrine is built on the ancient time and she has lived on the biggest and oldest Cherry Blossom tree at the garden fulfilled with Cherry Blossom trees behind Hiouin Shrine. Before Hiouin Shrine has been built, there’s only one Cherry Blossom tree. Because of war, the Emperor on that time has made Hiouin Shrine as a makeshift shelter or evacuation place for the sick and injured people on the war.

The strange things begin to happen when they realize that everytime they have buried corpse somewhere, the Cherry Blossom tree will grow and grow over the place where they have buried the corpses, as if the Cherry Blossom trees have grown and flourished, blossoming beautifully because there are corpses under the tree. The first Head Monk of Hiouin Shrine who has met and communicated with Sakuya-Hime, telling that Sakuya-Hime has confirmed the rumor is true. Inside every single of Cherry Blossom tree on Hiouin Shrine, there are the spirits of the dead, those who have died and buried, growing into Cherry Blossom trees to become Sakuya-Hime’s subordinates and guardian for those who need protection.

“Sakuya-Hime can feel the feelings of those who had passed away. If ‘those people who had passed away’ still have unfulfilled desires or obstacles that are still left in this world, Sakuya-Hime will grow the Cherry Blossom tree above where their corpse have been buried as the intermediaries to communicate with someone from this world or fulfilling their desires to stay on this world until the time comes for them to fulfil their unfulfilled wishes or finish their obstacles in the world so they’re able to go to the heaven. That’s why… no doubt, you have met with Yume who has accepted the vessel from Sakuya-Hime. That gem stone is given by Yume to you become the real thing in this world because of Sakuya-Hime’s will…”, Head Monk pats Yushi’s back and smiles sadly “looks like I understand the main reason of why Yume only showing herself in front of you. Sometimes, you make us remember to Yume. She was really a good girl. Yume was honest and sincere girl, she always smiled and never wanted to showing her grief to others because she didn’t want to make others worried about her. She always acted cheerful despite her body or maybe even her heart had broken inside. Other patients in Hiouin Shrine who got spirited because of her and they wept for her death. Unfortunately, she didn’t have that much time left…”.

Yushi sobs violently “as her death wish… she asked us… to bury her corpse… on the garden of Cherry Blossom trees… behind Hiouin Shrine and Cherry Blossom tree did grow… right above where we buried her…”.

To convince them that Yume has passed away, the Head Monk even letting them meet with other patients or the other monk who **ever** meet with Yume and become Yume’s friend. All of them tell the same thing about Yume’s death.

So, this is real.

“no way…”, Tae Yeon whispers before he rises but Tae Woo catches his wrist.

Tae Woo can read Tae Yeon’s intention and forbid him to meet her “we don’t know what she wanted, right? we don’t know what her death wish, so what if she wanted something from you?”.

“do you mean like she wanted to take me with her to another world?”, Tae Yeon looks down to where his necklace is hanging. He remembers when Yume has given the necklace to him. He grabs the Peridot gem stone inside his fist before looking to Tae Woo “…she would never hurt or harm me”.

Even if Han Dae and Tae Woo try to stop him, surprisingly Tae Yeon can outpower them, rushing to outside after he pushing Tae Woo and Han Dae to the floor. He goes to outside despite the storm outside.

“Tae Yeon?! Tch?! Stubborn like his brother?!”, Tae Woo curses under the whisper, rushing to outside to go after him after asking Lily to stay until he comes back with Tae Yeon, going through the storm outside to chase after Tae Yeon along with Han Dae _“since when did he’s able to run that fast without lost his breath?”_.

“you think it’s weird as well, Lord Tae Woo? He never could run this fast and this far without lost his breath, especially not on the weather like this, not to mention he could outpowering us just now”.

Tae Woo snaps his head “you mean… could it be his lungs has healed?”.

“who know?”, Han Dae heightens his speed “don’t go too slow”.


	3. The Day We Must Be Separated

There’s once a time when they are talking about Hazakura, Hazakura is referred to the Cherry Blossom tree’s new leaves after the blossoms have all fallen.

“do you know? Some people said, under the Cherry Blossom trees that blooming beautifully and luxuriantly like this… there’s a corpse”.

Looking to Yume who has said that while touching one of Cherry Blossom trees where they always meet under its, Tae Yeon feels chilled so sudden “stop, it’s creepy… you know we’re on the Cherry Blossom trees garden and all of this tree blooming beautifully and luxuriantly”.

“oh? Are you afraid, young master?”, Yume chuckles when she looking at Tae Yeon’s scowl. She stands and stretches her hand to the side, closing her eyes slowly “but have you been ever thinking that when we’re here… sometimes, we can forget that we’re still on the Earth, as if we have been in the Heaven already”.

For a moment, somehow Yume's figure looks like will disappear from his sight.

Tae Yeon gasps and hugs her from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist and over her shoulder “Yume?!”.

“whoa?!”, Yume startles and turns her head behind, giggling with slight blush on her cheeks “hey, what wrong, Tae Yeon?”.

Tae Yeon huffs, he leans his head on her shoulder, looking to her eyes “you’re so horrible, as if you could disappear so suddenly from my sight…”.

Yume pouts, she turns to facing him and pinches his cheek “do you think what I am, huh? A ghost?”.

Tae Yeon shakes his head, wrapping his arm around her waist before grins broadly “no~ but you are an angel or the goddess of Cherry Blossom”.

She cups his face and smiles so brightly at his words. Leaning her forehead to his, she laughs “If I were an angel, then where’s my wings? Do you think of me like that because of my hair’s color?”.

Tae Yeon chuckles, twirling her locks in his finger “why do your hair has a pink color?”.

Yume giggles in contentment as Tae Yeon settling her on his lap “hm, maybe because I love Cherry Blossom flower? It’s my favorite flower and my favorite color either!?”.

“and what make you talking about that so sudden? The corpse under the tree, I mean…”.

“this tree… it was sick, that’s why it wasn’t blooming like others in the past”, Yume points up to the Cherry Blossom tree with her chin, which the Cherry Blossom tree above them is blooming beautifully now “the monks said that they wanted to cut this tree because only this tree who wasn’t blooming in the Spring, but thanks to the kind-hearted child who had stopped them, this tree wasn’t cut down. I would feel so horrified back then, to think my favorite spot would be cut down?!”.

Tae Yeon wraps his arms around her waist “the kind-hearted child? Who? Your friend?”.

Yume shakes her head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders “no, only a visitor, and he is my first love”.

Tae Yeon narrows his eyes “hee…”.

“what? don’t tell me, are you jealous?”.

“nope, why should I?”.

Yume leans her head to his chest, giggling “aw, you’re so cute”.

“no one in particular, a boy in this world that would happy to be called cute?!”.

And the same pattern is happened after that, but when Tae Yeon chases after her like the usual, Yume collapses, kneeling on the ground.

“Yume?! Are you alright?”, Tae Yeon helps her stand and grabs both her hand “your face looks pale… let me take you home this time”.

“nah, needn’t...”, Yume shakes her head, still sitting on the ground “what if my grandmother finds out that I’ve always met you outside the house every day when she’s working while she asked me to stay still at our house till she finished her job?”.

Tae Yeon crouches himself before her “I will help you to explain and apologize to her, so just for this time, Yume, please... listen to me… it’s not the right time to become a stubborn, your grandmother would be worried sick if something happened to you, she'd be mad if your…”.

Yume cuts off his word “don’t worry… even if grandmother worried about me, she wouldn’t mad to me”.

Tae Yeon feels the slight of sadness on her eyes, but he snaps his finger to her forehead “Yume, it’s not good to make your grandmother worried sick about you, you aren’t a child anymore, right?”.

Yume chuckles, caressing her forehead “Tae Yeon, you’re sounded like my father~”.

“a new nickname, huh?”.

“better rather than I call you as a mother, right?”.

“not for both?!”.

In the end, Yume never lets him to take her back home and they part when Yume feels better. Yume really looks healthy on the Spring. Maybe because of the heat, Yume’s condition is not too good sometimes, she can collapse like that when the heat of the weather is really torturing them. On the Autumn where the winds are blowing hard and the weather starts to getting cold and on Winter where it’s really freezing to even go outside, sometimes they have their little secret rendezvous on the several hidden spot in the Shrine like his room or library.

He just realizes, why no one never really asking him about who is Yume.

* * *

 _“no, tell me this is a lie… tell me this is wrong, Yume…”_.

The raindrops in the midst of the storm disguise his tears that might have fallen from his eyes to his cheek, blurring his sight. Being remembered of her warmth when she’s on his arms, her tears and her beautiful smile, he rushes to that Cherry Blossom tree where they always meet. No doubt, if what the Head Monk has said is true, that the Cherry Blossom tree where they use to meet is the place where her corpse buried, surely she never really can go to outside the Shrine.

 _“it’s weird, I didn’t feel hard to breathe at all… since when my body became this healthy?”_ , Tae Yeon pants, stopping his steps in front of Cherry Blossom tree “Yume?! I know you’re here?! Get out?!”.

Yume comes out from inside the tree, her body is glowing in the middle of the darkness and her soothing aura envelops them so that the storm doesn’t hit them, her expression is really complicated yet so sad.

Yume smiles sadly “from your expression, it seems you already know… the fact that I passed away long time ago?”.

He can’t hold his tears that threaten to burst out anymore “so, all along this time… you are lying to me?”.

“because I don’t know whether you remember me or not…”, Yume cups his face, her body is floating in the air and tears threaten to burst out as well “but for all those times when we’ve been spending our time together, the happiness and grief that we’ve shared with, all of those wasn’t a lie, at all”.

When Yume hugs him, Tae Yeon sees her hearts, her mind, her feeling and her past. Cherry Blossom tree who couldn’t be blooming, has been saved by him. When Tae Yeon as a child has visited this place with Mundok, they have passed by some monks who talking about how to cut the tree but Tae Yeon protesting to them, just because that Cherry Blossom tree hasn’t able to blooming, it doesn’t mean they can cut the tree because maybe in the future, the tree will bloom, even more beautiful than the other trees. After that, Mundok asks the Head Monk to not cut the tree and because they are stirred by Tae Yeon’s words, that tree hasn’t been cut down.

Before they leave, the little Tae Yeon touches the tree _“don’t be afraid, Cherry Blossom tree, they won’t hurt you and I hope you can bloom so beautifully and luxuriantly, so they would see that their words totally wrong. Let’s meet again when you’re fully blooming?!”_.

Without he knows, Yume smiles behind him when he has left with Mundok _“thank you, the kind-hearted boy… next time, I’ll grant your wish and make you be happier, even if it means I must sacrifice myself…”_.

When Yume hugs him, crying silently on his arm, it’s because Yume feels really happy, she’s so glad because of Tae Yeon’s word but at the same time, she feels sad because she knows, her time is limited by Sakuya-Hime and no matter how she wants to be with him, that wish will never able to be granted because she’s dead already, her presence in this world only a ghost, a spirit who has been given a human vessel by Sakuya-Hime. For the sake of healing Tae Yeon’s lungs illness and make him body healthier like have no illness, she transfers his lungs illness to her body, to exchange his health with her life-span as Cherry Blossom trees spirit.

 _“as one of Cherry Blossom trees spirit, I have a long life-span, but I didn’t mind to lost my long life-span if it was for you”_.

“from the first place… you intend to take my place?”, Tae Yeon hugs him, crying “every time you touch me… my illness moves onto you… you sacrifice yourself for me, Yume?!”.

“it’s a cheap price rather than can do nothing or having to see you suffer”, Yume smiles with the glimmer of bitterness “don’t cry, Tae Yeon”.

Tae Yeon prevents from Yume who trying to touch him “don’t touch me, Yume?! If it will make you disappear, then I don’t want it?!”.

Yume ignores him, instead she keeps clinging into him “but every time I touch you, I truly feel so happy?!”.

Tae Yeon flinches, sobbing when he only can let her touching him “actually… what is your death wish, Yume?”.

“same as yours, Tae Yeon… I want to be able to feel the love that can change my life… looks like I can go now because my last wish, my death wish has been fulfilled…”, Yume cups his face again and leans her forehead to his, smiling beautifully “thank you very much, Tae Yeon, because you’ve granted my last wish. I’m really grateful and I’m really happy, because at my last time in this world, to have such beautiful memories from you…”.

“no!? Yume, stay by my side?! You’re speaking about the death and left me behind… why… why you must die and left me…”, Tae Yeon lifts his arm to reach her already transparent body to no avail, for him no longer able to touch her. He covers half of his face where tears streaming down his face, frustratingly “when I’ve fallen in love with you…”.

“Tae Yeon… you know I can’t, and I’m terribly sorry for my selfishness, but our world has been different. Don’t feel guilty for me, and if you do love me, then can you grant my last selfish wish? I’m truly happy because of you, by my side… that’s why, you must make someone happy, you should find someone who love you and make her happy like you have made me happy. You must find your own happiness and you must be happier than others. If you don’t feel happy, then I can’t go peacefully”, a pair of white wings appear from Yume's back, she cups his face and kisses him, with tears streaming down her face “but if it’s too hurt for you, you can just forget me…”.

Tae Yeon whispers in defeat “…I love you, Yume”.

Yume smiles broadly in the middle of her tears “I love you too, Tae Yeon”.

After their eyelids are intertwining, Yume smiles so brightly, so beautiful and she waves her hand to him before disappears to the thin air “let’s meet again on the afterlife when you’ve become an old man. Sayonara, Tae Yeon”.

Yume vanishes from his sight like the wind flying to the Heaven, he doesn’t know whether his voice reaches to the Sky even if he screams out loud her name and his feeling towards her while crying in the middle of storm. Thunderbolt swoop down and seizes the Cherry Blossom tree before him and he hears Tae Woo and Han Dae shouting his name before everything turns black.

* * *

Next time he wakes up, he meets the pair of electrics, sharp and intense Sapphire eyes of the Raven-haired beast which showing worry and sadness. On the opposite direction of his older brother, a pair of concern Amethyst orbs turns to relieved, looking down to him from above.

Tae Yeon blinks and props himself up on his elbow, still feeling a bit dizzy “brother? Sister? I…”.

Yun shouts, ordering him to stay still and Hak gently pushes him down back to his bedding. It’s when Tae Yeon realizes, not only them, but also Han Dae, Tae Woo, Lily, Ayura, Tetora and the Dragons inside his room. Hak, Yona, Yun and the Four Dragon Warrior have arrived here when he’s still asleep.

“you’ve made us worried, little brother”, Hak tells him that he has slept for a week because of high fever and his healer, doctor Yushi has told them that he has gotten thunderstorm asthma on the first night he’s collapsed in front of the Cherry Blossom tree because he’s recklessly running to outside on the storm. Hak touches the back of his palm above his forehead “we just arrived here next morning after that night you’ve caught this high fever, Yun and the old healer lady watched your condition over… finally, you got better and awake, but you’re still a bit warm”.

Tae Woo and Han Dae have witnessed what has happened to Tae Yeon and Yume from the first place, and Tae Woo carrying him back to the Shrine after Cherry Blossom tree in front of him is being swoop down and seized by thunderbolt which make the Cherry Blossom split into two. Since that night Tae Yeon has fallen asleep, endures high fever, enough to worry them all.

 _“so, all of that wasn’t dream?”_ , Tae Yeon looks down to where Peridot necklace hanging on his chest. He recounts what has been happened between him and Yume from the first time they have met till their separation on his minds. When he’s realized that her figure no longer able to be found in this world, he feels hollow is created on his chest, inside his heart. Many emotions are mixed within his heart that felt hurt, and it’s too complicated to be explained. Loneliness. Sadness. Guilty. Hurt. Lost.

“…Tae Yeon? Where does it hurt?”, Yona tilts her head, caressing his bicep. Though, Yona gasps when she sees Tae Yeon crying with blank expression.

Hak knows that expression too well, the same expression with Yona’s when she just lost her father. When Yona wants to say something, Hak touches her shoulder and shakes his head before he gives the signal to others to leave this matter to him and stay silent.

“we’ve heard what had happened from Tae Woo and Lily, and I know it’s hard to believe…”, Hak squeezes Tae Yeon’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes before hugging him “but what you can do right now only let her go, the one who still alive only can stay alive and fulfill their last wish… fulfill their last wish, so they won’t worry or sad when they watching us from above”.

“…she’s gone…”, Tae Yeon whispers, digging his hand into Hak’s back, crying in silence _“even if we’ve just separated, I’ve missed you, Yume… I wonder when will I see you again?”._

Hak doesn’t say anything, only hugging his little brother and mumbling soothing word. Yun is stroking the crying Yona’s back. Tae Woo hugs the crying Lily. Kija and Yun also burst out into tears, weeping. Zeno and Jae Ha watch them in silence with sullen face because of the gloomy atmospheres. Shina puts Ao down to the floor and the squirrel quickly crawls to Tae Yeon’s shoulder, nuzzling its cheek to his neck.

* * *

When he has calmed down and recovered a bit, Yushi shows Yume’s diary to him. She confesses about Yume who had dreamt about him when she’s still alive “for the time being, I thought ‘Tae Yeon’ that she always met on his dream and she told me about, only her fantasy-friend… but after I know ‘Tae Yeon’ in Yume’s dream is you, I’ve searched her belongings because looks like she left something for you. The last page on her diary is a letter for you”.

Tae Yeon quickly opens the last page of Yume’s diary. Written on her diary about what she feels when she has been diagnosed by doctor that her life-span is short. Her illness has made her no longer able to playing outside her house, under the sunrise. Her body is weakened which made her no longer able to dance, swim, climb the tree, run around the garden to chase after the butterfly or the bird, lie down on the grass near the flower garden on the riverbank at the Cherry Blossom trees garden, even enjoy the scenery while smell the flower scenes.

All of that simple experiences that they have done together.

 _“I don’t want give up to life because it’s just the same that I’ve died. It’s a lie if I said that I’m not afraid of the Death. I’m afraid of die but what makes me more afraid is, how about grandmother and mother after I die? How about those people who I love if I were die?”_.

Tae Yeon clenches his fist _“her feeling same as me… that’s why she always able to comfort me… I’m so stupid, why am I never realize it before?”_.

“it can’t be helped because her skin would get sunburn if she was caught under the sunrise. If she tired, her nose would be bleeding or she would be puking a blood and at the time like that, even if those around her panicked, she would still calm andin the end, she smiled and convinced us that she was okay”, Yushi smiles sadly with the slight of longing and fondness “she was a bad liar, though… there’s no way she was okay but she always acting like that in front of us”.

Tae Yeon keeps listening to Yushi while his eyes lock on Yume’s last word to him, which is written on her diary.

 _“_ _please tell my mother to not blaming herself again and I love her so much, that I’m grateful because I was born to this world as her daughter_ _”_.

 _“don’t grieving over my death or I won’t be able to go peacefully”_.

 _“take care of your health, Tae Yeon”_.

 _“all about me, ~~just forget it~~ … what a selfish of me, apparently I don’t want you to forget me”_.

Tae Yeon’s eyes widen as he sees Yume’s words. He continues reading it.

_“you must live a life longer than me and happier than me!?”._

_“keep smile and be happy, okay? Because I really love your smile and I want you to be happy than whoever in this world”._

_“please remember me sometimes… when you see the falling cherry blossoms flower petals, occasionally…”._

_“I hope you can be happy, even if not with me, even if I’m no longer by your side”_.

_“I’m sorry for leaving your side”._

_“thank you for everything you’ve done to me, I’m truly happy”._

_“I love you, Tae Yeon”_.

Yona who stay by his side this time, touching his shoulder “Tae Yeon?”.

Tae Yeon smiles ear to ear, tears welling from his eyes _“somehow, I feel like I can see you’re smiling happily to me from above there… you who precious to me… you who I couldn’t meet again”_.

Yona hugs him, cradling his head on her chest with teary eyes “yes, we understand… you love her, right? so it’s alright if you felt sad and cried… and I believe, someday you will find your own happiness, like she asked you”.

After Tae Yeon falls asleep, Hak sits beside her, patting her head before he leaning her head to rest on his shoulder “needn’t to worry too much about him, Yona. He is stronger than he looks”.

“yes, I knew it already since before we left the Wind Tribe 13 years ago…the little kid who kept smiling and didn’t let me feel any of his pain, the strength inside his small body and his smile had given courage to me…”, Yona chuckles at the fond memory “now, he has grown become adult, the gentle one… I wonder, what kind of a woman that would be able to heal his wound in the future?”.

Hak caresses Tae Yeon’s head, pulling his blanket “what can we do only support him and believe him… in the end, time will heal his wound”.

Yona remembers how Hak has been able to make Tae Yeon feels calmed down after he has lost his lover “but surprisingly you’re really understand his feeling, huh? About to let go someone you love you’ve mentioned to him…”.

Hak bluntly confesses “because that’s exactly what I felt when I had prepared myself to let you go to other man’s hands”.

Yona smacks his head “moo, you shouldn’t have to, you moron?!”.

Hak catches her wrist and grins broadly, leaning closer to her and she parts her lips, but before their lips are touching, Jae Ha clears his throat “a-hem, Yona dear, Hak, in case your little brother wakes up, you know… I only want to tell, isn’t it better to have your moment in another place with more privacy?”.

Yun bluntly adds, grinding the herbs concoctions “yeah, and not within the patient room”.

Yona blushes furiously and Hak scowls, darn these two.

* * *

The last time Tae Yeon sees Cherry Blossom trees garden, Cherry Blossom tree where he and Yume have always met, only leaving its stump. Still, he feels as if he can hear a gentle voice, soft as the murmur of flowing river. Those sweet memories start blurring together with the winds caressing his cheeks. The distant sky awakens the memories on the edge of oblivion with a searing pain to his heart and thus his tears fall. Luxuriant foliage of Cherry Blossom tree leaves no longer tell him anything. The season of the Peridot Cherry Blossoms now only exists in a faraway dream. In that dream, the dancing petals as if whispering to him, words he can never forget.

He feels as if he hears her bland voice whispering _“I love you, Tae Yeon”_.

He opens his eyes, blinking away his tears that fall to his cheek “…I love you too, Yume”.

Next morning (because Tae Yeon has fully recovered), Yona and Hak with the co. take Tae Yeon back to Fuuga. When they are about to leave Hiouin Shrine, Tae Yeon bows his head when parting with Head Monk and Yushi who stand in front of him “thank you very much for everything when I lived here”.

“stop crying, it’s a shameful?!”, Yushi scolds the other monk and healer (mostly girl) who stand behind her and Head Monk to see Tae Yeon and his family off from Hiouin Shrine.

Before they leave, Tae Yeon asks if Yushi has read Yume’s words on her diary’s last page or not, and Yushi confesses that she knew about it since long time ago, not long after Yume has passed away when she’s tidying up her daughter belongings.

“this is something I should tell you as her mother… don’t blame yourself or even thinking that you can do nothing for her, instead I’m grateful because you had made her happy for her last moment in this world and you had fulfilled her last wish, so finally she could go to the Heaven peacefully. Do what she asking to you, find your happiness, only that what can you do to return her love or as your gratitude…”, Yushi pats his cheeks and smiles which make wrinkles on the corner of her eyes creasing “come here sometimes, okay?”.

“I know, that’s why she’s asking me to forget her if it’s too hurt for me, but I won’t forget her and I’ll do what she asking to me, for Yume’s sake too”, Tae Yeon smiles fondly and stares to Yushi, remembering something “ah, and this must I told to you, doctor Yushi”.

Tae Yeon tells Yushi that he ever asked Yume once, about what she’s thinking of her mother “after she told me that she never met her mother since her mother working at the Castle, I asked her whether she missed her mother and wanted to meet her or not, Yume answered ‘of course I missed my mother, and that’s a lie if I don’t want to meet with her again, but I’m more expecting to the Gods to give their blessing and protection to my mother so my mother would always be okay, healthy, safe and sound wherever she is’… she also told me that she’s grateful because her mother had given birth her to this world, she was really happy because she was born as your daughter and she’d always love her mother no matter how far apart they were… she told me all of that with beautiful sincere smile on her face”.

Yushi covers her mouth and hugs Tae Yeon with tears streaming down her face as she remembers when she’s carrying her daughter on her arm, when Yume as a child hugging her and smiling innocently _“Mommy?! I love you?!”_.

“you’re crying too, Elder” one of monks teases her while the healer girls crying harder along with Yushi, getting affected by the scene in front of them.

Yushi shouts back in irritation “shut up, brats?!”.

Tae Yeon chuckles, stroking Yushi’s back with one hand and waves his other hand to them “hey, don’t tease her or she would strangle you guys”.

 _“don’t worry too much about me again, Yume… I’ll fulfill my promise to you, because I love you, Yume…”_ , Tae Yeon looks back over his shoulder where he thinks the girl with a pair of Peridot eyes and Pink Cherry Blossom hair’s color standing there, smiles brightly to him. Tae Yeon smiles sincerely “Sayonara, Yume”.

In his journal about the experience of his first love, Tae Yeon writes down.

**_The Springs is over, First Love which I couldn’t describe with words, only left the fond memories. Memory can be forgotten sometimes, but it’s our choice to forget it or not, not about we can forget it or not, but about we want to forget it or not because sometimes, even if you want to forget the memories, you can’t or you can accidentally forget your memories despite not want to forget about it. Because Yume had taught me, what was Love feel like. Because someday I’ll fallen in love again, right?_ **


End file.
